Recently, various functions of STB or any other media player equipment have been developing, and therefore the number of operation buttons of Remote Controller is increasing.
On normal Remote Controller, multiple buttons are used to indentify all functions to control all operations on STB or other media player equipment. When adding other control functions, more buttons would be necessary to be installed. This makes Remote Controller too big, and hard to operate when trying to find specific function. Also the large amount of buttons increase the cost, damage possibility, steep learning curve, and unfriendly human interface.
In order to resolve the defects mentioned above, the invention provides users with more simple and easier controlling topology on Remote Controller, which requires less button. The invention provides a friendly human interface.
As related art, EP2339821A1 and KR2009119184A disclose Remote Controller for controlling electric equipment.